Draco's Opinion
by Ivana Wright
Summary: Draco has just discovered who Viktor Krum’s date to Yule Ball is. He decides to give the Dumstrang his opinion on the matter.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with the Harry Potter franchise. **

…………………………………………………………………**  
**

**D R A C O ' S O P I N I O N **

Written by Ivana Review

Based on the brilliant novel by J.K Rowling

…………………………………………………………………

_Draco has just discovered who Viktor Krum's date to Yule Ball is. He decides to give the Dumstrang his opinion on the matter._

**©** 2008

…………………………………………………………………

"Krum!" Draco Malfoy barked as he spotted the Dumstrang student walking across the grounds with his friends. The Bulgarian Seeker stopped at hearing his surname and turned to see the fourth year Slytherin approaching them. After motioning for his friends to go on without him, Viktor walked towards Malfoy.

"Vat do you vant, Malfoy?" the older boy queried, his arms folded across his chest.

"I heard that you're going to the Yule Ball with Granger," the blond pureblood accused.

"I do not know vat business that is 'f yours, but yes, that is correct," the Bulgarian replied with disinterest.

Draco scoffed, to even further emphasize his disapproval he threw in a roll of the eyes along with a sneer. "You must've have been hit in the head with one too many Bludgers, Krum."

"I am not sure vat it is that you are implying."

"Honestly, Krum, I thought by now Karkaroff would've been able to drum some sense into that thick head of yours."

It was now Viktor's turn to roll his eyes, and he began to turn his back on the Hogwarts student. "I haff somevhere to be, Malfoy. So 'f you vould please not vaste my time."

"She's a Mudblood, Krum, a dirty, filthy Mudbl–"

The rest of that statement was finished by the sickening crack of the professional Quidditch player's fist connecting with the Slytherin's nose, sending said Slytherin crumpling to the ground.

"I vould advise you to refrain from saying that vord again, and to stay avay from Hermy-own, unless you vant your jaw to match," Viktor growled gesturing to the pureblood's bleeding nose and by the sound of his tone, Draco knew that he would make good on that promise.

Abruptly, Viktor spun around and started off in the direction of the Dumstrang ship, his long fur coat billowing behind him.

Draco did not move from his sprawled out position on the snow-covered ground. The blood that was oozing from his broken nose stained his leather gloves. Several drops of his coveted pureblood dripped onto the snow, turning the frozen precipitation a deep red.

After several long minutes the white-hot pain ebbed to numbness, Malfoy struggled to his feet, his right hand never leaving his broken nose.

His footsteps echoed off the stones in the empty corridor that connected the Entrance Hall to the Hospital Wing. Malfoy was thankful that it was a Saturday, for any other day this hallway would be filled with students, and having a majority of the populace at Hogwarts witness the stoic and austere Draco Malfoy nursing his wounds was not something that would make Draco's situation any better.

-

Six minutes later, Malfoy exited the Hospital Wing, his nose mended, and the dried blood washed off his pale, porcelain skin. It normally would have taken only a minute for Madame Pomfrey to repair his breathing apparatus, but when it reached the Healer's ears that he had acquired the injury by getting into a fight she had lectured him for five minutes straight.

Heading back to the Dungeons, which housed the Slytherin dormitories, Malfoy passed by the library. His cold, gray eyes cast a glance through the cloudy glass windows that adorned the giant wooden doors. During his brief survey of the library, Draco spotted a girl, hunched over a book, looking completely entranced. The mane of cinnamon curls that cascaded over her shoulders and onto the table where she was seated hid her face. Malfoy knew exactly who that girl was, even though her face was hidden. As coincidence would have it, she was the girl that had just earned him a punch in the face and a broken nose.

Anger thrashed in his stomach like a caged dragon, and Mr. Malfoy decided to pay a little visit to Hermione Granger.

Striding into the library, exuding arrogance with every step, Draco waltzed over to the table that was occupied by the Gryffindor bookworm.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the know-it-all Mudblood with her Muggle head buried in yet another book," Malfoy sneered, seating himself on the edge of the table.

"Don't you have anything better to do, Malfoy?" Hermione asked, her eyes never leaving the text before her. "Or is being an absolute prat all that is in your day planner this afternoon?"

Draco frowned at the insult. "Feeling rather arrogant now that you have a boyfriend, aren't you, Granger?"

Hermione mirrored the Slytherin as her face fell after hearing that statement. "I don't know what you're talking about–"

"Oh don't give me any of that bull, you know damn well what I'm talking about, Mudblood," Draco snatched the book Hermione was reaching for as she hurried to collect her things. "You must really think you're all that now that you've got Krum interested in you –"

"– Shut up, Malfoy–"

"– You're probably just doing his homework for him, and in return he has to stomach an evening with your filthy, Mudblood self. That must be it. Wow, that is pretty pathetic, Granger, you've been doing Potter and Weasley's work for four years and they don't even ask you."

Hermione felt her eyes burn with tears at the mention of Ron not even bothering to ask her, it was true though, they had been best friends for years and he didn't even consider her worthy enough for him to escort to the ball.

Malfoy's acute dissection on why Viktor had asked her to accompany him was also a low blow. _She _was still curious on how that had come to be, and now it was becoming perfectly clear. He was just using her for her brain, like everyone else.

"… I gave Krum my condolences too, and offered to pay for some of the treatment he might need to get a St. Mungo's, you know to treat whatever brain malfunction he has gone through…"

The Gryffindor's self esteem wilted like a neglected flower at the Slytherin's tongue-lashing. Why did he have to be so cruel? Why did he have to turn the one event that she was looking forward to into something she was now wholeheartedly dreading. Malfoy had done some down right cruel and callous things in his day, but this took the cake.

Draco was mesmerized by the lone tear that carved a path down Hermione's cheek, as his eyes processed this sight the pureblood felt a sharp twinge resonate in the pit of his stomach. What brought about such a reaction, the blond haired Slytherin did not know, however it was powerful enough to cut Malfoy off mid sentence.

The sudden silence managed to break through Hermione's chasm of thought, and she lifted her head to see a frigid Malfoy before her. Even with the passing of time, their entwined stares did not waver in the least. Then, Hermione saw something in the corner of her chocolate brown eye.

"Viktor?"

Malfoy whipped around, dropping the book he was currently holding, to see the broad Bulgarian standing in the doorway of the library, glaring at the scene, his dark eyes flickering with anger.

"I don't know vat you are playing at, Malfoy, but I believe I told you to leave Hermy-own alone."

Draco opened his mouth to retort, but at the last second Krum decided he had a bit more to say.

"You should be grateful that I only gave you a broken nose, but if you continue to harass Hermy-own, or myself, you vill be spending an extended amount of time recovering in the Hospital Ving."

Hermione's eyes widened when she heard that avow, she had no idea that firstly Malfoy had confronted Viktor before this, or secondly that Viktor had terminated their conversation by breaking Malfoy's nose.

Admiration for Viktor's chivalry swelled in her heart.

"I vould appreciate it if you left, _now_."

Draco felt his feet cemented to his current position in the library, between Granger and Krum. The seventh year Dumstrang's words echoed in Malfoy's head, and every rational part of his brain insisted – no – _implored_ his legs to run away, but they wouldn't.

After what felt like an eternity, Malfoy's legs ceded, and after shooting another glare at Hermione, he stormed out of the library.

For a minute after the Slytherin's departure the couple stood there in silence.

"Are you all right, Hermy-own?" Viktor queried, taking several steps towards the Gryffindor. "He did not hurt your feelings?"

"Yes, but what else is new?" Hermione said with a half chuckle. She looked up after to see Viktor looking a tad confused. "I'm sorry, it's just an idiom."

Again, Krum seemed puzzled. The fourth year Gryffindor amended this by boldly embracing Viktor, her arms looped around his neck, as she whispered into his shoulder. "What I mean to say is thank you for defending me, but it was unnecessary. I've dealt with that git for four years."

Viktor slowly eased into the hug, as he wrapped his arms around Hermione's petite shoulders. He could certainly get used to this position. "I care for you, Hermy-own, and I do not like it when others offend you, or when someone tries to take what I see as my own."

The Hogwarts student pulled back from the embrace in order to look into Viktor's eyes. When Hermione opened her mouth it was originally with the intentions of returning the sentiment by saying that she cared for him as well, but the latter part of his sentence cut her off. What on earth could Viktor have meant by that?

"What do you mean by 'others trying to take what is yours?' Surely you don't mean Malfoy?"

"I do," Viktor admitted, his words filled with earnestness. "I know he has feeling for you, Hermy-own. Vhy else vould he confront me, and you, unless he vas jealous?"

That statement hung in the air for several minutes and eventually the pair pulled away from each other. Viktor broke the renewed silence by inquiring whether Hermione still wanted to go to Hogsmeade, as they had initially planned to do that afternoon.

She agreed.

Her entire demeanor seemed somewhat distant, but the outing was still quite enjoyable.

However, Hermione could not shake the strange feeling that came with knowing that Draco Malfoy might actually like her.

-

That evening at dinner Hermione was eating with her friends at the Gryffindor table, she looked up and noticed Malfoy glaring at Viktor, who was sitting a bit farther down the table. She managed to catch Viktor's eye and gave him a warm smile. He returned it enthusiastic, and blew her a kiss. The Gryffindor felt her grin broaden at that gesture. Her gaze bouncing back to Malfoy she saw his gray eyes dart back and forth between the two of them, a scowl carved into his pointed face.

Hermione watched in triumph as the Slytherin looked back towards his food and began muttering under his breath. If was true about Malfoy having feelings for her…

… He would have to suffer.

F I N 

…………………………………………………………………

End Note: Thank you for taking your time to read this little story. It is my first attempt – of what I hope to be many more – at Harry Potter fanfiction. I did mark the status of this story as complete, but there is a possibility for a sequel. Let me know what you thought. I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review!

xo _**Ivana**_


End file.
